


The Smoke Between His Lips

by wormbag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Drinking, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), High confessions, Homophobia, Illegal Activities, Internalized Homophobia, Lance (Voltron) in Denial, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormbag/pseuds/wormbag
Summary: Lance just moved to what he believes may be the smallest town in existence the summer before his senior year, while trying to make the best out of his situation he meets a boy named Keith who changes his life and teaches him things about himself he never knew.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't bad enough that they had moved away from home, and coincidentally the only friend Lance ever had. But they just had to move to Garrison, Texas, the most hick town Lance had ever seen. When they had first arrived the first thing he had noticed was that every house was made almost exactly the same. The same shutters on the windows, the same color scheme, and the same white picket fences. He saw more barns than cars on the road. The weight of the 'small town' vibe was crushing him.

He complained to his parents just as his other siblings did but his papa had just rolled his eyes and said they'd get used to it and that it wasn't that bad. Of course this was coming from a man who grew up in the city and didn't have to move as a teenager.

Lance's brothers and sisters soon made it their mission to fit in. During that summer he very rarely saw them as they came and went, coming only to please their mama by eating dinner as a family. Lance moped around the house a bit in the beginning of the summer but once he realized there wasn't much he could do about his situation, he tried making the best out of it. He decorated his room to his liking, started reading a new book, he had even ventured to the city park and started sketching the birds he saw there. While he spent most of his time alone, he was learning to enjoy it. 

The only thing that kept him sad was that he had only been able to talk to his friend Hunk a handful of times since the move. He showed him around the new house and ranted about the vegetable garden him and his mama started. But conversations were few and far between with the time difference messing with their schedules, and Hunks part-time job. But Lance tried looking on the bright side, he had more time to reads this way. 

He was up in his room reading Wuthering Heights, his older brother Marco had given him the book for his birthday the year before and he loved it. Even though Marco had teased him about how nerdy he was to want it he still smiled every time he saw him with his nose stuck in it.

Lance was just ready to turn the page when his phones loud trilling interrupts him. He sighs and grabs the device off his side table, "Hello,"

"Chiquito," Luis slurs.

"Luis, are you-"

"No time for that, c-chiquito, I'm in a bit of a j-jam here."

Lance put his bookmark in between his pages and closed his book, knowing there'd be no more reading tonight.

"Dónde estás? Where's Rachel?" He had seen the pair leave together and he knew Rachel was the more responsible one out of the two, if there was trouble she could always get Luis out of it. Lance figured thats why she went out with Luis so much even though she told Lance she found parties to be "too loud and problematic". 

"Ya see, ese es el problema. We were at Michael's house, then-then the fuzz showed up, and ya know I just got off probation, so I split. And t-then this hot piece of ass said that she had some shit at her house so we all went there, then it gets hazy. N-now I'm at Exxon and I don't have zapatos."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in anger. "You don't know where Rachel is?"

"I'm sorry chiquito,"

Lance groaned and got up to look for his shoes. "Luis!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my job to look out for her! Just use your twin telepathy to find her or something!"

"Cabrón," He scolded. "Just, just stay there, I'll call you back."

"Okay." Luis agreed. "Oh chiquito!"

"What?" He asks defeated.

"Don't tell Papa about this, will ya?"

"Fine. Goodbye."

As soon as he hung up he dialed Rachel's number only to be answered by his voicemail. Lance gave up trying to deal with his idiot siblings, slipped his phone in his pocket and headed down stairs. He tried to be quiet but the creak in the bottom step gave him away.

"Rachel?" His mama called out from the living room.

"Uh, not quite."

"Lance?" She asked turning around on the couch. She pushed her reading glasses to the top on her head and squinted at him. "What are you doing leaving at this time, mijo? I thought you were reading."

"I, uh, was, but a friend called and wants to hang out." He lied

"Your friend wants to hang out at," She glanced at the clock. "one in the morning?"

"Uh, yeah?"

She sighed, "Find your siblings and hurry home, okay. I won't tell your papa."

Lance couldn't stop from smiling. "Okay mama."

She lightly shook her head and turned back around to the book on her hands. "Love you,mijo."

"Love you too."

Lance grabbed the keys to the family car and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive had the idea for this fic for a few years now and i figured what a better way to spend my quarantine than to write some klance !


	2. Chapter 2

"You've reached Rachel, sorry I wasn't able to make it to the phone. If I feel like it I'll call you back. BEEP."

"Rachel! This isn't funny! Contesta tu teléfono! I found Luis and me and him are worried sick, por favor devuélveme la llamada!" Lance says hurriedly as he and his younger brother drive down the street looking for any sign of their sibling.

He had found Luis at the gas station about thirty minutes ago, and then they started looking for Rachel. By this time Luis had mostly sobered up and was being helpful. They had tried calling Rachel's phone multiple times and each time they got the same message.

"Call again." Luis says.

"I am. Are we any closer to that girls house?" He asks.

"I think. I remember passing by that weird looking dog." He say pointing to a dog laying on a patch of grass in someones fenced in yard. It was a bit weird looking now that he was focusing on it.

Lance sighs and redials his sisters number. "I'm sorry, the mailbox is now full. Goodbye."

"Agh!" Lance exclaims and shoves his phone in his pocket. "It won't let me leave anymore messages."

"It's okay chiquito, we're almost there." Luis says putting his hand on Lances shoulder.

"I just don't understand it. What about this screams fun to you guys? You are always leaving to go party. What about getting lost and loosing you sister screams fun to you?"

"Okay, I went a little over board tonight, rest assured I don't always wake up in Exxon bathrooms. Usually it's fun. You drink a little, you smoke a little, you fuck some hot chick. It's all shits and giggles. You don't have any problems in the world, your only worry is who your going to stick it in that night," He smirks.

"Ugh, your hyperactive sexuality frightens me."

Luis laughs. "Sometimes it scares me too,"

It was quiet for a minute, the soft music playing in the car calming Lance. How did he get into this situation, driving his drunk younger brother around looking for his sister. His plans for tonight were throughly ruined and he wasn't pleased. All he wanted to do at the moment was curl up and fall asleep.

"Chiquito?" Luis said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ever want to have any fun?"

Lances brows furrowed in confusion. "I have fun."

"Fun doesn't count as reading or learning." His brother said with a soft smile.

"I do other things too. I garden, I draw, I sew, um... reading does too count as fun!"

Luis chuckled. "Sometimes it's hard to believe you and Rachel are twins."

Lance pauses. "Why? Because she's cooler than me? Because she'll actually go and get drunk and high and whatever else?"

"Chiquito, you know that's not what I meant,"

"Sure it isn't. It's not my fault I find books more interesting than girls and sex." He said.

"And that's fi-"

"You know this is the longest we've talked in months. You're always gone, with better things to do than spend time with your loser brother. And the only reason you came to me is because you messed up and you knew mami wouldn't help you."

"Chiquito,"

"Don't." Lance sighed focusing on the road in front of him. "Let's just find Rachel and go home."

Luis was quiet the rest of the drive.

-

They walked up the steps to the porch, Lance looking around in disgust. This was definitely the right house. The porch was covered in beer bottles, cigarettes, and crushed up chip bags. "Oh, this sanitary." Lance scoffed and gestures to a used condom sitting in the corner. Luis doesn't even say anything just shrugs looks away. Lance rolls his eyes and knocks on the door.

"Did you just knock on the door?" Luis says trying to hold in his laughter. "You knocked on the door to go into the party."

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. "It's polite to knock."

Suddenly the door opened and a girl came out her blue eyes staring at Lance, her snow white hair falling in her face. She study's him for a minute then her expression turns from curious to confused. "Aren't you throwing up in my bathroom right now?"

Lance smiled. "She's here?"

"Where's your bathroom?' Luis asks.

"Upstairs fist door on the left?" The woman replies as Lance pushes past her and heads to the stairs, pushing past all the people in his way.

"Rach!" Lance exclaims when he sees his sister sitting on the floor by the toilet.

Rachel looks at him confused. "C-chiquito? What are you doing here?"

Lance sighs. "Getting you out of trouble, per usual." He pulls his sisters long hair back and tries soothing her by rubbing her back.

"Um, hi," 

Lance sits up at the unfamiliar voice. He notices a guy siting on the edge of the bathtub looking awkward. Lance furrows his brows. "Who are you?" he asks as Luis walks in. 

"Keith." The man replies curtly. 

"Why are you even in here, what did you do to my sister?"

Keith raises his eyebrows, "Excuse me?" 

"Come on buddy, lets wipe all this off, yeah?" Luis says, grabbing a random towel and handing it to Lance trying to distract him. 

"Copiar, what were you thinking, you could've gotten yourself hurt!" Exclaims Lance focusing all his anger on Rachel.

"Give her a break, chiquito, yell at her when she's sober."

"Lu-"

"Holy fuck, there is two of you." The blue eyed girl says, randomly appearing next to Luis. "Or am I just seeing double?" She hiccups.

Lance turns to her annoyed. "We're twins, idiota!"

"Ooh. That makes sense."

"You think!" Lance rolls his eyes. Maybe the reason he never leaves his house is so he doesn't have to deal with stupid people like this.

"Come on Rach, lets get you to the car before Lancey over there has an aneurysm."

"Good idea." She mumbles

They're halfway down the stairs when Keith is right near Lance again, "Need any help?"

Lance rolls his eyes. "No, trust me when I say you've helped enough." He says glaring at the boy. "Just stay away from my sister, okay?"

As soon as they get to the car Lance texts his mother that he's found her idiotic children and is on his way home. Her response is four smiley face emojis and a heart. He smiles fondly at the messages and drives off. By the time Lance pulls up in front of their house, both his brother and sister were passed out. He wakes them up and helps them inside, making sure they both have aspirin, water, and a trash bin next to their beds.

Lance falls back onto his own mattress and sighs. He looks over at his nightstand and sees Wuthering Heights sitting there, taunting him. He ignores the books jibes and turns around and tries to go to sleep, but all he's left with the overwhelming sense of self loathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the next chapter ! I hope you enjoyed it. also I thought Id put everyones age down here so theres no confusion.   
> lance and rachel - 18  
> luis- 17  
> keith- 18  
> allura - 20   
> more ages will be added as the characters come in!


End file.
